


A Beating Heart of Stone

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue stands up for herself, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Only blue her pearl and white are relevant, Pink never became Rose Quartz, She did preserve earth though and it’s a secret from white, yellow is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: “Oh, come now, Blue!” White purred, her large eyes and smile filled with sadistic bliss as she looked down upon the smaller Diamond.“You know what you did wrong, Moonlight... You know why I have to punish you,” her voice was like silk, too soft, too loving, too fake.Blue was scared.





	A Beating Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Literally 100% inspired by the song ‘Natural’ by Imagine Dragons.  
> Highkey a vent but whatever lmao.
> 
> Also I’m gonna start working on Supernova again I promise sksks,,,

 

“Moonbeam...” The booming, sickly sweet voice of White Diamond flooded through the large, heavy doors of Blue Diamonds room. She was angry. Blue could feel it in the air, it was a more intense, more concentrated anger than Yellow, and it was terrifying.

”Y-yes, My Diamond?” The blue gem called, rising quickly from where she kneeled. She had been mourning. Mourning her fears, her love, everything.

”Pearl, open the door—“ The sad gem softly commanded, giving her small servent a pleasant smile, beautiful looking straight ahead, a neutral face forced as the doors slid open.

”My Diamond, what can I—“

**Crack**

”Shush Moonlight, I’m talking.” White spoke slowly, a growl in the back of her throat.

It stung. Her face was still turned to the side as she tried to register what had just occurred.

White Diamond slapped her.

She did something wrong.

Blue’s eyes widened as she whipped her head to look up at the tall, white gem, her mouth open, and eyebrows furrowed as she went to speak again.

**Bang**

”I said, ‘I’m talking’, Moonlight,” The taller gem, while still smiling, was getting angrier by the moment. Blue couldn’t help but to stare at the damage. White had punched a hole into the wall above the blue gem’s door.

”Yes, My Diamond...” Blue softy whispered, now trembling. She was afraid.

”Good, Good...” a hand came down, grasping Blue’s chin between the index and thumb, the sharp nails purposely dragging across her skin.

”You need to be punished Moonlight.” The voice continued. Sickly sweet. Strong. Fake.

”Wh-what do you mean—?” Blue started to panic, her body freezing over. A blue mist started to form around her feet, slowly growing up, and encompassing her whole body.

“Oh, come now, Blue!” White purred, her large eyes and smile filled with sadistic bliss as she looked down upon the smaller Diamond.

“You know what you did wrong, Moonlight... You know why I have to punish you,” her voice was like silk, too soft, too loving, too fake.

Blue was scared.

”M-My Diamond—!” She started to plead, her eyes wide and tears starting to form as her powers went wild, the entire room and hall being encompassed in blue light, every gem inside fell to the floor, Tears streaking as the pure, raw emotion took over once more.

everyone except for White and Blue herself.

”Oh, Moonlight... so fucking naïve,” White cooed, her grasp on the other gem tightening, her eyes growing wider.

she looked crazy.

she was.

”You poor, poor gemling...” The white gem continued, venom dripping from every soft spoken word as she pushed into the room, shutting and locking the door as she roughly grabbed Blue’s throat, and tossing her to the wall.

”Ghk—!” Blue landed, her back beings thrown straight into a desk infront of the wall, the hard, crystal surface stabbing into her back.

”You dumb, naïve, little Gemling... You didn’t think I’d find out did you?” White continued, walking over quickly, her eyes sharp, wide, and insane.

”You kept that miserable planet called ‘Earth’,” She snarled, her smile perfectly intact, even as she snatched up Blue again, starting to crush her neck and collarbone with one hand.

”You know better than to lie to me.” Her voice stopped faking ‘nice’. Her voice was low, loud, and dead.

”You’re a fucking waste of material. You’re raising Pink to be a miserable mistake like you and Yellow.” White snarled, shoving Blue away again, turning to walk off.

”You are confined to this room for the next millennia, you’re lucky I don’t bubble you.” White was smiling again, her eyes dead and cold as she looked over her shoulders.

”Now, be good while I destroy this planet as it should be,” she cooed, about to leave, when Blue finally stood.

”No, White.” She started, her eyes glaring, even as her aura encompassed her. She was afraid, but anger was overruling her rational thoughts.

”Excuse me?” White was incredulous, she whipped around, and it was terrifying.

White was frowning.

Blue stood her ground, her eyes misty, but strong. Her stance shaky, but determined.

”I will not allow you to destroy the happiness of Pink Diamond.” She firmly stated, taking a step forward and bracing herself. Her fists were clenched and glowing as she prepared her power.

”Ha.. I never took you as someone to disobey me, Moonlight.” She sneered, turning fully, and with a snap, before Blue could even move out of the way, a white light filled the room, a scream soon after, and when the dust settled; one gem was left in the room. A permanent smirk on her lips as she slowly lifted her arm, the other gem inside of a bubble, and lifted to the ceiling.

”What a wasted potential... maybe this will teach you manners, Moonlight.”

The door opened, closed, and locked.


End file.
